Time Still Exists
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Matt x Mello. The night before the kidnapping and, for one dance, they are children again.


Title: _Time Still Exists_

Rating: _PG_

Summary: _The night before the kidnapping and, for one dance, they are children again._

A/N: _This was inspired by a song. It really reminded me of them and made me sad. Haha, I'm a sap._

-

It was cold and silent in the dingy motel room they had rented. They'd been there for about a week and now it was the eve of their big day, as Matt had been saying. When the sun was up it was all sort of funny and they both felt very young again. Wammy's House-young. Like when they were back in their dorm rooms and were planning how to annoy Roger or how to sneak some of Near's toys away from him. Some kind of mischief. And here they were again, the neighborhood bad-boys, the troublesome two that no one could tame. Back together again. One last time. During the day, that idea seemed so much fun.

But now it was night and the fun had dissipated. They had spent their last day listening to the bugs they had planted everywhere, Matt on his DS and Mello eating chocolate bar after chocolate bar and somewhere between the bleeps and the chewing noises, there was laughter and joking and warmth. Now the cold from the outside was seeping in through the cracks of the building. Matt had beaten his game. Mello seemed not to be able to stand anymore chocolate. They sat in silence.

"Think everyone's settled down for the night," Matt said thoughtfully, his goggled eyes focused on the laptop screen. He looked up from the glow and saw Mello staring out the window. "About time anyway," he continued, "I think it's almost eleven."

"After," Mello muttered.

"Maybe we should get some sleep too." Matt lifted the goggles from his eyes and settled them back on his forehead as he stretched out. "Big day tomorrow."

Mello rolled his eyes. "How funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Well stop it, it's making you crabby. Come here, have some," he said, holding up a half-eaten Hershey bar that was laying next to the laptop. He waved it at the blond.

"I don't want any."

Matt sighed, putting it back. "Come on, you're ruining the mood. Stop being emo."

Mello laughed dismally. "Emo… Matt, you aren't taking this seriously enough. Tomorrow… it's not a big day, it… it could be the last day."

"Stop it. Nothing's going to happen. We've planned everything exactly."

"So did L." Mello didn't mean for his voice to crack. But it did and he looked at Matt with what were meant to be angry eyes but were revealed to be very helpless. They wavered in the dim light like the shallow puddles of rainwater they were. Mello saw the way Matt began to look at him and he looked back towards the window, taking in a breath. "L planned everything too. Or at least, I'm sure he tried. Either way."

Matt leaned over and began to tap again on the laptop's keyboard.

Mello felt around on his chest for a second before wrapping his slender fingers around the cross. He felt the grooves of Christ's body on his thumb nail and found some brief comfort there, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. He stayed that way until he heard a soft sound in the previously noiseless room. Before he could open his eyes fully, he felt Matt's gloved hand on his wrist, pulling him out of the armchair and to his feet. He found himself looking into those boyish green eyes from years ago.

"What the hell? Matt-"

"Hush up. Listen."

Matt kept his grip on Mello's right wrist and put his other hand on the blond's waist, pulling him closer and they began to move together across the blotched carpet littered with cigarette butts and old candy wrappers. Mello listened as he was asked to do and the song filled the room.

"What're you doing this for," Mello murmured, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Matt didn't answer, only continued to dance and lead Mello back and forth. He rested his chin in the blonde hair, closing his eyes and letting out a breath of air. "So I put my arms around you. Around you. And I hope that I will do no wrong. My eyes… are on you… they're on you. And I hope that you won't hurt me," he sang softly with the woman's voice coming out of the laptop's speaker.

Mello buried his face into Matt's chest. "Matt…"

"Nothing's going to happen, alright, Mel?" he said, whispering even lower than he had sung. He gripped Mello's waist tighter to him and pushed their stomachs together. Mello was still relishing that nickname Matt hadn't used since they were fourteen. His left eye twitched - a habit as of late - and it irritated the scar on that side of his face. He remembered being in Wammy's, being an unhurt boy, his only troubles were beating Near on the exams. Was that still his only trouble? He came back down to Earth and heard Matt still trying to comfort him. "… everything is going to be alright, you'll see. Takada won't know what hit her. And when it's over, we'll come back here, grab our stuff and pick a better place to stay for a while."

Mello almost enjoyed this game of pretend. "And then what?" he asked.

Matt shrugged, still holding him. "Dunno. Go out dancing?" He smirked.

"Why dancing?"

"Because…" Matt breathed in the raw scent of Mello's scalp. He lapsed into singing again, "Music's the only reason I know time still exists… time still exists… time still exists."

Mello broke out laughing, a ringing of a bell that pierced through the music. He laughed so hard, being twirled around by Matt while he did so. "Matt… Matt, you geek, you're so corny."

"Corn's good for you, Mel," he said, bringing Mello back into his arms and the boy was still laughing. Matt pitied him in that instant and as he laughed, Matt kissed away all the tears.

-

A/N: _So… what'd you think? Review, please!_


End file.
